lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:Judges
Judges provide an important service to Living Eberron: They promote the persistent nature of the campaign by coordinating adventures with DMs, assisting in player approval, and sanctioning modifications to the setting. Current Judges The current judges are evilbob, [KarinsDad], renau1g, stonegod, and TwoHeadsBarking; Atanatotatos, EvolutionKB, '''Kalidrev, and ukingsken are on hiatus. All judges can post under the Living Eberron Judge account. stonegod is in charge of moderating, including the moving, closing, and deleting of threads. The judges can be reached at leb.judge@gmail.com. Duties of a Judge Judges have several duties: * Write, update and maintain (or oversee) the Wikis that help define the setting * Vote on new rules content, e.g. new WotC material, player-created paragon paths, feats, etc. * Read and approve adventure proposals. This provides some fairly limited control over worldbuilding, and maintains the campaign cohesion. * Each adventure must be watched by a judge who is neither a player or the DM for that adventure. * Adjudicate rules disputes (hopefully rare) * Approve experience, player, and DM awards * Most importantly, if an adventure's DM disappears, that adventure's judge fills in, either continuing the adventure or wrapping it up neatly so that the players are not left stranded. Judges decisions are final; if you disagree with a ruling, please bring it up offline by contacting the judges directly via email. Judges are Players Too! Judges are players too, and may have PCs running about in adventures along with non-judges. In such circumstances, the judge is just another player with the same responsibilities and privileges. A judge player may not judge an adventure that has one of their characters; they cannot take over running such an adventure unless there are extraordinary circumstances: In this case, their PC becomes and NPC and receives only the standard XP and treasure allocation (no player awards); they may earn DM rewards as appropriate. In order to ensure parity, judges who appear (or wish to appear) in a submitted adventure will only read the adventure summary section of the adventure and not the detailed (spoiler) section. Becoming a Judge In order to volunteer be a judge, you must already be participating in LEB and should have a good standing as a consistent and reliable player or DM. This means that judges should be people that frequent the forums. If you want to volunteer to help with any specific functions, such as character approval, ask the judges and we will probably find a way to let you help out the community. Characteristics of judges we are looking for: * Experience DMing, at least enough to be willing to jump in and rescue a game if the DM disappears. * Strong Familiarity with the rules and the Eberron setting. While we do not expect judges to have the rulebooks memorized, they should have an accurate grasp of the rules. They should also be familiar with the conceits of Eberron (e.g., how it differs from other D&D settings). * Willing to volunteer some (sometimes more) free time on a fairly regular basis. * Reliable, i.e. not likely to disappear without warning * Regular email access outside of ENWorld * Knowledgeable about the history and purpose of the community, and buys into the idea. Having access to the DDI and the Eberron core rulebooks is beneficial, but not necessary. Character Approvers Character approvals assist in the processing of new and updated PCs. While all judges are character approvers, there may be additional character checkers that are not judges but allowed to provide approval. Currently, anyone may be a character approval by assisting in the process and noting issues in in the appropriate place on the wiki; volunteering to be a character approver is a good way to support the community and speed up character approvals. To start vetting characters, visit the approval requests list. All characters must be approved by at least one judge regardless of the number of non-judge character approvals. Category:LEB